


Soft kisses

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bubble Bath, Crazy but not really, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Rimming, Romance, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Alec knows that Magnus could just magic their clothing away but not tonight. Looking directly into the magic man’s curious eyes, Alec reached for his hand and holding it between his two larger ones explains.“Tonight I’m going to show you how crazy in love with you I am, Magnus Bane.”





	Soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this amazing drawing by my favorite artist, Philipine.  
> Click [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DcCYPPIX0AEsVm9.jpg) for the beautiful drawing!
> 
> You can find her @Phildrawsfanart on Twitter, IG and Tumblr as well as Redbubble.

**_*BANG*_ **

Magnus flinched, as the noise of the slamming door seemed to vibrate right down to his toes. 

He pinched between his eyes trying to alleviate some of the tension that was coursing through his head. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at Alec, it wasn’t Alec’s fault that he was having a hard time dealing with the Clave’s demand on his boyfriends time.  Pressure from the job was something they both know come hand in hand with positions of power and his Alexander was certainly on his way to being one of the most powerful in the city.

He just felt lost. Since he was no longer High Warlock he had more time on his hands and without Pandemonium to keep him busy and Alec working later and later he was just on edge. 

That didn’t excuse Alec for the things he had said. 

Realizing he was not going to get anywhere rehashing it now he decided it was time to venture out, pay a visit to some of the Downworlder leaders, and see how they were dealing with the new High Warlock! The thought brought a mischievous gleam to his eye as he strode to his room to get ready for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“DAMMIT!” The Head of the New York Institute growled as he tossed the offending file folder in to a drawer and slamming it.

Alec Lightwood looked up from his desk as he heard a snort from the door of his office.

“What Iz? I’m not in the mood.”  Alec dismissed her with a flick of his hand and looked back at the stack of fire messages and papers calling his immediate attention.

“Alec…” Isabelle Lightwood walked slowly towards her angry brother, “you’re doing it again. People are afraid to walk past your office. You seem to be more….salty than normal.”

“Iz…” Alec warned with an icy stare.

“I’m not leaving until you either tell me what you fought with him about or you have me removed.” Izzy smirked as she continued, “We both know there are few in the Institute who could do it, so just out with it and we can go on with our day.” Izzy’s no nonsense voice calmed her oldest sibling enough he gestured for her to shut the door.  Upon doing so, she walked over and perched herself on the edge of his desk and waited.

“Did he call you or something?” Alec complained as he fidgeted with his phone, looking to see no messages in his inbox, irritating him so he threw it down on his desk.

“No, I just know you brother. This is a Magnus thing, or you wouldn’t be this… upset.” With that, Alec finally looked in to the deep brown eyes, so much like his mothers.  He sighed and hung his head.

“It just seems like everything I do is wrong. The other night I tried to get off early for dinner and then there was the demon alert so I dealt with it and by the time I got home he was asleep on the couch. I woke him and we went to bed.” 

“Alec that was three nights ago. Unless… You didn’t work late again last night, did you?” Izzy asked, her tone admonishing him before he even answered.

“I had to, there was this fire message and the Clave…”

“ALEC!” Izzy groaned. “How many nights? How many nights have you worked late and left Magnus alone?”

Alec rubbed his neck as he tried desperately to figure out the last time he had been home at a decent time where he didn’t come home to a sleeping warlock. “About two weeks ago,” he whispered.

“WHAT?!” Alec winced at the sharp tone. “Alec… I’m here, Clary or hell even Raj. Go home on time! Especially tonight!”

“I can’t.” Alec refused to look up as the words slipped from him. He knew it was an excuse but he just didn’t know what else to do.

“Why the hell not?”

“I stormed out and said some horrible things. By the Angel Izzy, he’s got to hate me for what I said.” He hung his head, fighting back tears as all of the frustration of the last two weeks washed over him.  Every day this week, they had been sniping at each other when they did see each other. Magnus wasn’t going to welcome him with open arms, especially after what happened this morning.

“That man worships you Alec. Everything you two have gone through together proves that you love each other.  Go home, buy him some flowers or something, and grovel. It’s what he deserves.”  Alec looked up at his little sister, the other person who knew him better than he did himself, wiped the stray tear from his cheek, and smiled.

“I have the night shift, no excuses hermano.”

“Ok Iz. I will.”

“Right now Alec.” At her brother nod, Izzy smiled and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Go home, Magnus.” Luke watched as the warlock flitted from one booth to the next smiling and talking with the wolves at the Jade Wolf.

“Why Lucian, he’s not going to be there so what does it matter?” Magnus intoned as he stole a dumpling from Maia’s plate and grinned at her.  She looked up at him and frowned.

“He’s right Magnus. Go home, wait for him, and demand he talk it out. You are not going to be happy living here with the wolves and we all know the boat house is beneath you.” Maia advised as she offered the last dumpling before leaving the booth.

“Magnus, he’s trying. He’s young and has a lot of people he’s trying to make happy all at one time…AND he’s doing it without his mother there to help guide him anymore.” With that, Magnus stopped at looked at the Alpha. 

Damn, Magnus thought.

Maryse was no longer a part of the internal workings and Alec was trying to do everything in his power to change the very thing that had taken Maryse Lightwoods runes. The Clave. 

“You’re right, Lucian. I’m going home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alec let himself in and looked around the loft for any sign of Magnus.  Not seeing him nor hearing him, he sat the bouquet of flowers down on a table and went to change.  Alec had thought a lot about what he wanted to express to his boyfriend tonight. He was going to show Magnus how much he meant to him with care and love with the hope he could forgive him.  

Alec made his way to the bedroom they shared. Opening a window to let in the warm evening breeze, Alec remembered another night like this one. That night Magnus had not been there either and Alec hadn’t know if he would ever be again.  

Magnus had gone to Edom.

Alec had tried not to worry but the Institute felt cold and harsh so he made his way back to the loft but it had left him missing the warlock even more. Days later Magnus had come back, Alec moved in and everything seemed fine.

Alec looked down at their shared bed, trailing his hand over Magnus’ cobalt blue robe. He picked it up and inhaled the unique scent that was only Magnus. Sitting down he placed the robe next to him on the bed and leaned forward to remove his boots.  He would need the robe for later.

He took one boot off and slipped his sock off, lost in thought about his plans for the evening. Moving it to the side, he pulled up his other foot, thinking he should start dinner next.

Just as he started to unlace his boot, a shadow loomed over him.

Startled he looked up and watched as Magnus kneeled in front of him. He smiled a little as he noticed Magnus was barefoot and looking rather sexy in his patterned pants and pullover shirt.

Their eyes met, golden cat eyes burning into Alec’s hazel depths. Never looking away, Magnus reached out slowly and placed a finger under Alec’s chin softly.  

Urging him forward, Magnus pressed their lips together. Tentative, soft, and unsure he moved his lips against his lovers. It was all Alec needed. He kissed back, slotting their mouths together at a better angel. Alec put all the love he could put into that kiss.

It was slow and sweet, a kiss full of love and promises as well as sadness and apologies.

Never breaking the kiss, Alec toed off his other boot and sock and pulled Magnus to him.  Alec grabbed Magnus’ bicep and the nape of his neck and lay backwards, taking his sexy warlock with him.  The movement startled Magnus and he gasped giving the Shadowhunter the opportunity to ravish him even more. He swept his tongue into the moist heat, slotting his lips into an even deeper kiss.  Magnus melted into it, tangling his fingers into the dark tresses of his beau.

It felt like coming home for the first time in forever.

Alec rolled them so he was pushing the warlock into the mattress molding their bodies together.

“Wait…Magnus…baby stop.” Alec said as he started to pull back from the confused man under him.

“Alexander?” His voice soft and unsure pulled at Alec, so he leaned back in and pecked those kiss-swollen lips he loved so much.

“No, you misunderstand. Come on…” Alec stood and pulled the warlock to his feet. “I am going to spoil you tonight. No magic, no outside world, just me spoiling you and showing you exactly how much I love you.”

“But Alec…” Magnus tried to pull back but Alec was having none of it and practically dragged the older man to the living room just as there was a knock on the door. Alec smiled, dropped Magnus hand, and went to collect the beginnings of “Spoil Magnus Bane.”

The smell of Ethiopian food hit Magnus’ nose as his sneaky boyfriend walked quickly to the kitchen. Magnus watched as Alec dished up dinner, opened wine and poured it, then walked over to the flowers picked them up handed them to Magnus and led him to his seat.

“Alexander you don’t…” Alec held up a hand to stop him. Smiled the smile he only ever shows Magnus and picks up his glass offering it up for a toast.

“To you, amazing, beautiful, and always loving.” He taps their glasses together. “I know I don’t have to Magnus.” Alec says quietly, “That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t or that I don’t want to.” Magnus lowers his eyes, unable to control the flood of emotion that rushes through him. Tears burn his eyes, so to distract himself he picks up his fork and dives in.  They eat in silence, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere created by Alec and once done Alec stands taking care of the table.

“Stay here and finish your wine, I’ll be right back.” Magnus nods, curious what is coming next but says nothing. 

Alec walks into their in suite bathroom and grabs the sandalwood bath soap that Magnus makes them.  He lights the candles around the huge, extravagant bathtub that takes up over half of the room, filling it with hot water and bubbles. Setting up fluffy towels, his, and Magnus’ robes, dimming the lights he makes his way back out to his curious boyfriend.

He grabs their wine glasses and bottle with one hand, holds out his other to the warlock, pulling him along to the bathroom.  He says nothing as he puts everything down and then turns to Magnus.

Alec knows that Magnus could just magic their clothing away but not tonight. Looking directly into the magic man’s curious eyes, Alec reached for his hand and holding it between his two larger ones explains.

“Tonight I’m going to show you how crazy in love with you I am, Magnus Bane.” 

First, he removes Magnus rings; placing kisses on each finger as he goes. Slowly he removes the bracelets sliding his lips across the pulse point where they rested. He places his hands just under the rim of Magnus shirt so he can glide his hands over silky skin, brushing it with his calloused fingertips, while lifting it up and off. Next, he unhooks each necklace letting them slide down Magnus chest into his waiting hand, placing them with the other jewelry.

He reaches for the makeup pads, holding on to his boyfriend’s shoulder he slowly wipe over cheekbones, eyelids, and lips. Once done, he trails his hand down over bronzed skin, knuckles grazing over washboard abs causing Magnus’ breath to hitch as Alec reaches for his belt. 

Golden cat eyes burn into mossy green, as fingers slide under the edge of the belt causing the muscles there to twitch. As if he had all the time in the world, Alec slides it out one loop at a time until it’s just hanging from his hand. He moves on to the button and zipper. Slowly sliding the zipper down he stops, his lips twitch as he pulls his hand away.

Cat eyes widen at the loss until he watches as Alec tugs his shirt off then slides his hand over the hair covered pecks and downward to his belt and jeans. Magnus inhales sharply as Alec’s jeans drop to the floor. Black boxer briefs hug his legs as he steps out of the jeans.

He reaches for Magnus’ pants now, sliding his hands over hipbones and downward, taking the pants down as he follows the path of long limbs. He stoops down, folding his long legs, as he lowers the pants to the floor. Never takes his eyes off Magnus’, while he helps his boyfriend step out of the pants and finishes by discarding his own briefs quickly.

He steps into the pool of steaming water and guides Magnus to sit in front of him. He soaps up Magnus’ favorite loofah and washes and massages every inch that he can reach before pulling the warlock back against his chest.

Satisfied, he hands Magnus his wine, drinking deeply from his own as he watches the candle light leave patterns on the older man silky skin.

Alec is reluctant to break the intense silence he has created but he needs to clear the air and wants the next part of the night not about hurt feelings and frustrations, so he takes a deep breath and begins.

“Magnus, I want… no I need to explain, please?” Magnus nods and waits, pulling Alec’s arm tighter around him.  “I am sorry, Magnus. For neglecting you, neglecting us. I have been trying to keep up with so much of what they want, that I lost track of the more important things in my life. Worse, I let my frustration come between us when all I really wanted was to stay in bed and never let you go.”

“Alexander, your forgiven and I also want to apologize.  I should have tried a different approach about the late nights; it’s just that I…I really miss you when you’re not here with me.”  Magnus looked up at him then, eyes shining and so full of love. Alec leaned forward and captured his lips in a healing kiss, whispering his forgiveness against pink plush lips as they slid against his. Magnus broke the kiss and stood, moving out of the tub. Alec took care of the tub and turned taking a towel and drying off his lover. Tossing the towels aside, he tugs Magnus into their room, pulling him into his body and kissing his forehead, his cheeks, finally capturing his lips in a slow open mouth kiss.

The Shadowhunter walks him backwards until they hit the bed where he lowers the older man down on the golden silk sheets, climbing up and kneeling between his legs.  Bracing himself above the warlock, Alec looks into the face of his dreams and fantasies, eyes shining with all the love he can never seem to express. Magnus smiles and Alec can no longer hold back.  

He laces his hand with one of Magnus’ and kisses his neck, moving up his jaw, sears their lips together and moves on to the other side.  He moves downward, his lips, tongue lavishing the older man’s skin with nips and kisses. He whispers words of love into the bronze covered muscles as he works over collarbones and down over nipples. Tugging them to peaks, to blow over them watching as the warlock arches at the sensation. 

Alecs other hand moves over ribs as he trails wet heat over taut abs to the sensitive skin over hipbones.  Knuckles slide over tight thighs, down straining calves, to grip them and push them forward so he can graze his lips down twitching inner thighs, never once stopping at the one place that is now dripping with want and need. His lips ghost over the tip, the underside and down as his greedy hands move upwards. 

He manhandles the warlock, flipping him on his stomach and hovers over him. He skims their bodies together as he moves over him. Alec’s twitching member bouncing against the heated skin of the other man’s ass brings a groan floating up to Alec’s ears. He leans forward to place open mouth kisses down his neck to that glorious back, pushing down with his entire body for just a moment and then lifting up to place heated kisses down over each notch of spine to the swell of the other man’s ass.

Large hands run over shoulders, down over shoulder blades, moving lower until the final destination. He grips each globe in a hand and kneads them, slightly pulling them apart as he moves them in circles.  Alec moves his body down the bed, listening to the moans coming from his lover above. His kneads one more time before pulling them apart; giving no warning, he licks a stripe over the quivering pink pucker.

“Alexander!”

Magnus shouts as Alec blows over the moisture and then dives back in.  The tip of his tongue twirling around and pushing inward as he pulls the cheeks a little farther apart, pushing the tip of his tongue in, pulling filthy moans from the man writhing under him.  He pulls his tongue back, nipping the sensitive skin and then sucking at the ring, causing the older man to push back against his face, groaning.  Alec obliges his boyfriend, pushing forward, stretching the ring of muscle, and swiping his tongue against the tender flesh inside.  Alec pulls back; wetting each thumb and pulling them apart again, he pushes his thumbs in, pulling the opening wider and shoves his tongue even deeper. The burn coupled with the sensation almost sends Magnus over the edge.

“Alexand….NHHGNNNNN… Al….Alec I’m... can’t…” unable to string words together Magnus grunts as Alec’s wicked tongue twirls and stretches him farther open.  Soon he’s not only pushing back but fucking himself on Alec’s tongue, whimpering as each push brings the swirling mass deeper into him.

Alec leans back smiling; he removes his hands and helps his trembling lover on to his back.  Grabbing the lube from its hiding place, Alec covers his fingers and enters the warlock again, making sure he is stretched and ready.  Alec covers himself in more lube and lifting Magnus’ legs; he teases his opening with the bluntness of his erection.

Cat eyes blown wide with lust open, as Magnus begs, “Please Alexander, I need you please.” Not needing any more encouragement, Alec pushes slowly home. 

Both men moan as he bottoms out.

Bending forward, Alec starts moving his hips, pulling back and shoving home building a rhythm as the heat in his belly now catches on fire.  He moves one of Magnus’ legs and changes position, knowing this is the best way to hit his lover’s sweet spot. Pulling back, he slams home, hitting that spot over and over.

Magnus can’t think, all he can do is feel as Alec slams into his prostate causing his toes to curl and his body to jerk with need.  Begging his Shadowhunter, he claws his shoulders and arms, desperate to gain friction but not wanting it to end yet.

Alec grabs both his hands, pushing into his body hard and pulling their joined hands up above his shoulders.

“You like that baby? Gods, you’re so tight. I can’t think, you’re so tight for me. I just want to fuck into you all night long. Do you want that Magnus?” Alec slammed into him again and again, “I can do it. I activated my stamina rune. I can fuck you into the sheets until you scream and come from my cock alone.”

Magnus’ eyes rolled into the back of his head as he listened to Alec.  He dropped his legs open farther offering himself to the younger man, pulling a growl from his young lover.

“Oh by the angel, I can’t get enough of you. The touch of your hands, your pink pouty lips.” Alec slows to a torturous slide as he whispers, “Did you know Magnus, I think about bending you over my desk. Eating you while I sit in my desk chair, making you scream out my name and then lean back and have you ride my cock in that same chair.” Alec quickens his pace just to slow down again, “When I’m there late at night working, I close my eyes and imagine you pleasuring yourself here waiting for me. My cock throbbing in my jeans begging for your tight little hole.” Magnus whimpers at the images Alec is evoking, wanting more, so much more.

“Harder, fuck me Alec, harder, now. I need to cum…ple….ahhhh” Pleading the words slip from his lips as he listens as the filthy words pour from his angels’ lips.  Before he can even finish, Alec changes his pace and is now pulling out as far as he can before he fucks into him, harder and harder with each stroke.

“That’s right, come for me baby. I want to see your pretty face when you let go, let…” as Alec commands him, Magnus feels his balls tighten and with a shout, he’s shooting hot ribbons of white across his stomach and chest.

Alec watches as the exhilaration of his climax takes over his face, he increases his speed, pounding into him as he feels the muscles spasm around his cock, fucking faster until he throws his head back screaming Magnus’ name as he tips over the edge and plunges into the abyss.

The only noise is the harsh breathes of the two men as they both come back into their own. Alec goes to pull out and move away, but Magnus grabs him and stops him. With a snap, both are cleaned up and the sheets are changed.  Alec lies down beside his boyfriend, pulling him into his body and covering them with the duvet.

“I love you Alexander, so very much.” Magnus whispers against the younger man’s neck.

“I love you too. I promise to try and be better at all of this.”

“Your perfect angel, just the way you are.” Magnus reaches up and gives him a sweet soft kiss, tucks in under his chin and within minutes is fast asleep.

Alec smiles and soon he too falls fast asleep.


End file.
